You're The Best Thing Thats Ever Been Mine
by laaichan
Summary: Ela se afasta, ele não sabe o que fazer. Ela troca do grupo, ele fica irritado. Ela fica triste, e ele percebe o que realmente sente.


**Oi, Oi, Oi! Minha primeira fic de FT, e a primeira postada aqui! Espero que gostem!**

**Avisando que eu ja postei esta fic na minha conta do Nyah! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertecem, mas a históris sim (:**

**Confiram! xD**

* * *

**You're the best thing thats ever been mine**

Era um dia comum para qualquer um. Menos para certo Dragon Slayer. Por algum motivo sua melhor amiga, a maga estelar Lucy, andava por evita-lo durante os últimos três dias. Quando ele tentava falar com ela, ela o ignorava, ou mudava de direção. Não pegava mais missões com ele, e até trancará a janela do seu quarto para ele não puder invadir. Ele se perguntará se havia algo que ele ter feito para ela.

– Por que você não pergunta a ela o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Erza para Natsu.

– Eu já tentei, mas ela sempre me ignora. – respondeu.

– Será que ela não se cansou de você invadir a casa dela? – disse Gray

– Olha quem fala cabeça de gelo, você também invade.

Erza balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Deve haver outro motivo.

Nesse momento, Lucy apareceu atrás de Gray.

– Lucy! – exclamou Natsu.

Lucy apenas desviou o olhar de Natsu e olhou para baixo.

– O que houve Lucy? – perguntou Erza.

– Minna... eu tomei uma decisão. Há tempos eu venho pensando sobre isso, e eu acho melhor assim.

– Lucy? – Happy olhou para ela, preocupado.

– E-eu quero sair da equipe. Quero poder ficar mais forte sem ajuda de ninguém – disse a loira ainda olhando para baixo. Ela estava tremendo. Temia a reação de todos, principalmente de Natsu.

–Quê? – falaram seus companheiros de equipe.

– Mas por quê? O que há de errado com a nossa equipe? – perguntou Natsu que havia se levantado.

Lucy mordeu o lábio enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela não queria que soubesse o motivo. Principalmente o Natsu. Era ridículo se separar da equipe por causa do que ela sentia. Mas mesmo assim, iria afetar a todos seus nakamas da equipe. Ela não conseguiria fazer uma missão, mesmo querendo. Ela não queria deixar a equipe, mas tinha que fazer isso por mais que doa.

– E-eu...

Finalmente Lucy ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de cada um. Ela podia enxergar os sentimentos de cada um. Erza estava decepcionada, Gray estava incrédulo, Happy triste e Natsu... Lucy quase não conseguia olhar para ele. Ele estava magoado. Era o que ela temia.

– Lucy... você não pode fazer isso! – disse Natsu.

Lucy ergueu a cabeça um pouco mais e disse com determinação:

– Esta é a minha decisão.

E dizendo isso se afastou dos quatro com passadas largas. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com Lucy. E que motivo levou ela a sair da equipe.

Dos dias que se sucedeu desde a decisão de Lucy, era muito raro ver a loira na guilda. Ela sempre chegava antes de todos, pegava uma missão e partia. E quando ela era vista na guilda, não falava com ninguém. Ou estava lendo algum livro ou era vista conversando em algum canto com Levy. Ela sabia que podia contar com a Levy, pois ela sempre a estava apoiando e a ajudando. Então Levy convidou Lucy para entrar na sua equipe, a Shadow Gear. Sem hesitar Lucy aceitou, e em menos de 2 horas após Lucy aceitar o convite de Levy, já era noticia na Fairy Tail.

– Ela saiu da nossa equipe para entrar na Shadow Gear? – Gritou Natsu irritado.

– Natsu, acalme-se – disse Mira.

– Onde está a Lucy? Eu quero saber o por que!

– Ela saiu com sua _nova_ equipe à meia hora. Pelo que eu soube o trabalho vai durar uma semana – respondeu Gray.

Natsu começou a pegar fogo. Ele queria o saber de tudo isso. O porquê de ela evita-lo, de sua decisão, de seu sumiço e de nunca mais falar com seus nakamas o que o deixava bastante irritado. E o que te dava mais raiva era ele não saber o que estava havendo com sua amiga. Sua janela sempre estava trancada. Ele não queria que ela o evitasse. Ele não _quer_ que ela saia com outra equipe.

Ele se sentia abandonado pela Lucy, o que o deixava mais irritado.

– Natsu, pare com esse fogo, vai acabar queimando a mesa. – repreendeu Erza.

– Dane-se a mesa! – gritou – Dane-se tudo! Eu apenas quero a Lucy de volta! Se algo acontecer com ela... – E dizendo isso saiu irritado.

– Natsu... – disse Happy.

– OE! NATSU! – chamou Gray.

Erza pôs a mão no ombro de Gray e balançou a cabeça.

– Deixe-o sozinho. Ele precisa disso.

– Isso se chama amor – sorriu Mira.

– Ele _gosssta_ dela – fez Happy enrolando a língua.

xXx

Uma semana se passou. Natsu estava mais aborrecido do que nunca. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a Lucy. Tudo lembrava a Lucy. Ele sentia uma grande dor no peito só por estar afastado dela. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Mira alguns dias atrás.

**Flashback**

– _Por que eu me sinto assim, Mira?_

– _Assim como, Natsu?_

– _Por que meu coração aperta sempre que me lembro da Lucy? Por que ela não sai da minha cabeça? Por que toda vez que me lembro dela ou do sorriso dela meu coração acelera? _

_Mira sorriu._

– _Você sente falta dela certo?_

– _Hai... E muito_

– _Você tem medo de que algo aconteça a ela certo?_

– _Hai._

– _Você quer protegê-la sempre, e quer ela ao seu lado certo?_

– _Hai. 'Perai Mira como sabe de tudo isso? Você pode ler mentes? _

_Mira riu._

– _Não Natsu, mais é muito fácil._

– _O que é fácil?_

– _O que você sente pela a Lucy._

– _E é o que?_

– _Amor._

–_Amor?_

– _Sim, você a ama._

**Fim Flashback**

Natsu não conseguira assimilar tudo que a Mira disse. Amor? Ela era sua melhor amiga, como podia ama-la do jeito que Mira quis dizer? Era impossível, não era?

– Happy, acho que vou para casa. – disse Natsu se levantando.

– Aye! Eu também vou.

– Não... por que você não convida a Charl para sair?

Logo ao ouvir o nome de Charl, Happy alegrou-se.

– Aye sir! – disse alegremente se afastando.

Natsu suspirou. Ele precisava pensar um pouco. Ele estava muito confuso, precisava esfriar a cabeça sobre tudo. E ele sabia aonde ir.

xXx

– _Tadaima_. – disse Lucy sentando-se na cadeira e repousou a cabeça no balcão.

– _Okaeri_. – respondeu Mira. – Você parece bastante cansada Lucy. Como foi seu primeiro trabalho com a Shadow Gear?

– Cansativo. – respondeu sonolenta.

– Bem diferente dos seus outros trabalhos certo?

Lucy suspirou.

– Ninguém destruiu nada, então não tive que usar minha parte da recompensa para pagar os estragos.

– E você está feliz assim?

Lucy fechou os olhos. Então suspirou.

– Acho que não.

– Então o que te impede de voltar para a equipe do Natsu?

Tornou a suspirar.

– O meu coração.

– Hm... – fez Mira entendendo o que Lucy quis dizer.

– Mira-san, eu acho que vou para casa, estou um pouco cansada.

– Hai, _iterashai_.

Lucy voltou para casa, pensando no que Mira havia falado.

– Tch, voltar?

Lucy tomou o seu banho, e após deitar-se na sua cama olhou para a janela trancada. Ela pensou de deveria destranca-la ou não. Se ela destrancasse corria o risco de Natsu aparecer por lá. Mas estava muito calor na sua cama. Suspirou e decidiu abri-la só um pouco. Brisa suave da noite brincou no seu rosto, esvoaçando seus cabelos. Ela olhou para o céu estrelado e realmente ela queria que o Natsu estivesse ali. Ela queria dizer-lhe o que sente. Ela queria poder ser correspondida.

Suspirou.

Não tinha como. Ele gostava da Lisanna. E ele a considerava apenas como melhores amigos.

Lucy voltou a deitar-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Lágrimas escorreram e ela começou a soluçar baixo. De repente braços fortes a envolveram pela cintura e a abraçou. Ela sentiu o hálito quente no seu pescoço.

– Lucy, sua _baka_. – disse Natsu.

Lucy arregalou os olhos.

– N-n-natsu o que faz aqui?

– Vim te ver. E saber por que se afastou de mim.

– Eu... Tinha que me afastar.

– Por quê?

Lucy teve que segurar as lágrimas para poder não chorar.

– E-eu...

– Lucy, por favor, volte para nós. Sentimos sua falta.

"_Todos apenas. Não só ele!"_ pensou Lucy.

– Natsu, eu estou bem na Shadow Gear.

– Não, você não está.

Lucy respirou fundo.

– Estou sim. Você não sabe o que sinto, então não pode determinar se estou bem ou não. E eu não vou vol-

– Vai sim! – interrompeu.

– Você não manda em _mim_! Eu não vou voltar!

– Ah vai sim!

– 'Tá bom! Fique sonhando que eu-

Novamente Lucy foi interrompida pelo Natsu no meio da frase que a havia feito a loira se virar para poder encara-lo. Ao vê a proximidade dos seus rostos ela corou. Natsu a olhava com determinação. E para a surpresa de Lucy, Natsu havia se inclinado em direção à maga estelar para poder colar seus lábios nos dela. Sua primeira reação foi à surpresa, mas depois ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto e corresponder ao beijo.

Quando lhes faltou ar, se afastaram.

– P-por que você fez isso seu baka? – gaguejou a loira batendo no braço de Natsu que estava rindo.

– Para te fazer calar a boca. – respondeu em meio aos risos.

– Era só para isso? – disse Lucy irritada e indignada. Ela ficou de costas para Natsu.

– Não – respondeu abraçando a loira pela cintura. – Foi também para te convencer de duas coisas.

– Que coisas?

Natsu sorriu.

– Uma era para te fazer voltar à equipe.

Lucy bufou.

– E a outra?

Natsu se aproximou do ouvido de Lucy e sussurrou a fazendo estremecer.

– Te convencer de que eu gosto muito de você Lucy.

– Claro... amigos...

– Não! – disse – Não desse jeito. É de outro jeito que eu falo.

– De que jeito? – perguntou Lucy, enquanto seu coração martelava no peito.

Natsu rolou os olhos.

– Lucy... você é tão estranha e esquisita, sua estúpida. Eu estou dizendo que eu amo você!

Os olhos de Lucy se arregalaram. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu. Era impossível!

– C-co-como? – gaguejou.

– Eu te amo, sua esquisita. – disse Natsu rindo.

Lucy começou a chorar. Não podia acreditar que tais palavras foram ditos por justo aquele que ela menos esperava. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela. Soluços entalavam na sua garganta. Teve dificuldade de respirar.

– Lucy, o que houve? Por que está chorando? – perguntou o garoto preocupado.

– E-eu não posso acreditar! – sussurrou ela.

– Ah! A-acho que vou sair para te deixar sozinha e...

– Não! – ela agarrou o braço de Natsu.

– Lucy?

Lucy virou-se para olhar nos olhos dele.

– Não vá! Onegai. – disse abraçando ele.

– Tudo bem Lucy. – retribuiu o abraço.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, abraçados enquanto Lucy parava de chorar e Natsu acariciava os cabelos dela.

– Lucy? – chamou Natsu após ela se acalmar.

– Sim?

– Você vai voltar para nossa equipe?

– Hai – sussurrou.

– Posso dormir aqui hoje?

– Hai – respondeu baixinho.

Natsu sorriu e continuou a acariciar os cabelos da garota que tanto amava. Não demorou pouco para os dois (ainda abraçados) pegarem no sono.

– Natsu... – chamou Lucy no meio da madrugada.

– Hm? – respondeu.

– Eu também te amo.

* * *

**Eai minna? Gostaram? Espero que sim xD**

**Reviews please ;3**

**Lalaisinhaa**


End file.
